World Of Cubes
by DraconicElf
Summary: What happens when Steve is deposited into a world with nothing but a chest and a goal? A crazy story of two people who are trying to escape a man and a world that have little knowledge of. This is my first fic so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy. Under rewrite.


Chapter 1 Survival

Steve awoke with a sense of wrongness and unfamiliarity. He opened his eyes and looked at the blue sky and square clouds. Wait, square clouds! Steve shot up into a sitting position and looked all around him, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Everything was squared! The trees the grass, everything!

Steve was almost hyperventilating. He tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and slowing his breath.

"Okay." Steve said. "Maybe if I close my eyes, when I reopen them, everything will be normal. This is a dream. This is a dream. Now when I reopen my eyes, everything will be alright."

Steve slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw crushed him. Squares.

"Okay, this isn't a dream" Steve muttered just before fainting.

When Steve awoke again he once again felt a sense of unfamiliarity. He sat up and took in his surroundings.

"Right, I'm in a world made of cubes." He said recalling what had happened before he fainted. He was in a forest made of oak trees. Steve stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well I might as well find out where the hell I am." Steve glanced at the sun. "Crap, I only have a few hours before nightfall." Steve said, looking around for anything that might be of use to him.

"Well there is a hot looking desert to the north, what looks to be a river and mountains to the east, and this forest as far as I can see south and west. I'll bet I can get a better view from the top of one of these trees. Steve walked up to a moderate oak tree about six meters tall.

"This will do." he said as he reached for a branch to start climbing. His climb was cut short when the branch he was on snapped, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Ugh" groaned Steve as he lay on his back. He sighed and put his head back in defeat.

Then Steve saw the strangest thing. He saw a sparkle from the shade of one of the oak trees. It was something metal. Steve picked himself up and slowly crept up to where he saw the glint. When he got closer he could realized it was the latch of a chest. Steve reached out and pulled the chest out from under the tree. He knelled in from of the chest and cautiously opened it.

Inside the chest he found an untitled leather book bound with strips of hide. Steve pulled the book out of the chest. He sat down and leaned against the tree. Steve opened the book and what he found disturbed him.

"_Dear subject 174. I bet you're wondering where you are and why you're there. You're here because I put you there. I'll tell you why if you find a way out. If you live that long. 173 subjects have failed so no pressure. The rules here are basic. At least try to live, make a house, find food, find fresh water, find a way out. I'll be waiting on the other side. Be careful of the monsters. They like dark places. Good luck. I'll be watching. Hint: punch the trees."_

Steve walked over to the nearest tree and examined it. Taking the book's hint, he pulled back his fist closed his eyes, and punched it expecting to brake his hand. The pain never came. When Steve opened his eyes, we saw a large crack in the tree right where his fist impacted it.

"What the hell?" He said out load. Steve reeled his fist back and punched again. There was still no pain and the crack was even bigger. "Third times a charm right?" He said. For a third time, Steve attacked the tree with his fist. This time a section of the tree disappeared and in it place was a tiny, spinning, version of the wood. Whats more? The tree was floating!

"What the hell." Steve said again. He reached forward for the tiny model of the wood that was in it place. He picked it up and examined it.

"This is place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Steve said. "That book in the chest said there where monsters and that they like the dark. If that is true. I better find somewhere to hide before night."

Steve quickly punched down the rest of the tree and examined the model again. This time it had a small number 6 on the top of it.

"Well lets get started on that shelter."


End file.
